bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelby Marcus
Shelby MarcusPress Release is one of the main protagonists of Best Friends Whenever. Shelby is Cyd's best friend and the two girls live together in Shelby's house, due to Cyd's parents leaving for Peru. Shelby and Cyd discover their power to time travel together by messing around with a science machine. Shelby is a girly, quirky, cheerful, and intelligent young teen. She always likes to keep it safe and is always struggling to keep her and Cyd out of trouble. Shelby is portrayed by Lauren Taylor. See: Shelby Marcus (Alternate Ages) History Personality Shelby is kind, cheerful, sassy, and a bit girly. She is smart and she thinks ahead all the time, however, she can be a bit naïve. She is very positive and wants the best for everyone. Shelby is a genuinely kind-hearted person, to the point where she feels guilty at being unkind to even honestly unpleasant people, such as The Rob. Shelby tends to be a little high strung but she is determined and a kind person. Physical Appearance Shelby has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is just below her shoulders and often wears it down and curled. She likes to wear casual clothes with jeans. Shelby's style is cute and girly with a little bit of bohemian. Shelby wears knee-high socks with her clothes usually paired with a skirt and also likes to wear blazers. In Jump to the '50's she becomes a girl with brown eyes and brown hair. Family See: Marcus Family Relationships Cyd Ripley (best friend/act like sisters) Shelby and Cyd have known each other since kindergarten and have experienced many things on their way. The two girls are best friends and do everything together. After an experiment gone terribly wrong, the two girls use the power for mostly everything. Barry Eisenberg (close friends/neighbor) Barry and Shelby are close friends. Naldo Montoya (close friends) Naldo and Shelby are close friends. Quotes Appearances Season 1 *A Time to Travel *A Time to Cheat *A Time to Say Thank You *A Time to Jump and Jam *A Time to Rob and Slam *The Butterscotch Effect *Shake Your Booty *Jump to the Future Lab *Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape *When Shelby Met Cyd *Cyd and Shelby Strike Back *The Girls of Christmas Past *A Time to Double Date *Jump to the '50s *Diesel Gets Lost in Time *Fight the Future - Part 1 *Fight the Future - Part 2 *Fight the Future - Part 3 Season 2 *Princess Problems *Worst Night Whenever *Epic Girl's Day *Girl Code *Derby Little Secret *Night of the Were-Diesel *The Friendship Code *The Lying Game *Working Nine to Fudge *It's Not Ye, It's Me *The Christmas Curse *Revenge of the Past Appearances: 23/23 Current Powers * Time Traveling - Shelby and Cyd have a time travel power which makes them move to the past and future by touching each other in any way. This is a special power that no one has ever discovered. * Tachyon Rays '''- Since she is infused with tachyons, Shelby can also manipulate tachyon rays. This is a new power she obtained in Fight The Future, Part 3. She can amplify her blasts if she holds hands with Cyd. Former Powers Following using Barry's experimental teleportation level, she ended gaining some temporary powers. They managed to get rid of them by going back before they got the and destroying the ray. *Invisibility' - Shelby & Cyd have gain power to be invisible and inaudible as seen in Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape. *'Possession' - Shelby & Cyd gain the special power to posses people as seen in Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape. *'Intangibility'- Shelby & Cyd can pass through walls seen in Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape. Trivia *She lives in Portland, Oregon. *She is a bit girly. *In the present, she is a freshman in high school. *Shelby's surname is Marcus. *Shelby had a crush on Cameron. *The original casting call reveals her name was originally Gwen; This would be a play on the word whenever, as Cyd's name was originally Ever, thus, creating G'wenever'''. *It is revealed that whenever she gets stressed out, she develops a massive rash, begins belching, and eats excessively. *She is very neat and tidy. *She always gets good grades. *Her middle name is Sandy, after the movies Grease and Grease Live portrayed by Olivia Newton-John and Julianne Hough. *She is the good girl who keeps it safe. * It's revealed she wears glasses in 2013 but used contacts in the present. * She accidentally named Barry when she went to the past and met his dad. *She dislikes Spark Dynamo, much like Barry. *Shelby wants to be on the same family tree as Cyd, like being co-parents in-law. *She and Cyd have the power to time travel. *She is terrified of silence. *She is a fan of Liv Rooney and Austin Moon. *She cannot tell when a boy has a crush on her, no matter how obvious it is. Whenever a boy approaches her with flowers or chocolates, she honestly and sincerely wishes him the best in wooing whichever girl he plans to give them to, never once considering the possibility that they could be for her. *She hated bologna, at least in kindergarten. *She and Cyd get their first jobs at Fudgie Town. *It can be assumed that Shelby received her blonde hair from her Grandma Rita (as she had blonde hair when she was younger) and her blue eyes from her mom, Astrid. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Season 1 Category:Blondes Category:Shelby Marcus